ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
PPC Rec Center/Opinioned Angel's List
Hello, and welcome to my recommendation list! I have a lot of favorites, so more fics might be added later on. So take a look and see if you can find anything you like! If not, then go back to the PPC Rec Center Crossovers ;Counts of Blood by Lucinda - Rated M *Writing Status: Complete *Canons: The Muppets and Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Yes, really.) *Warnings: Violence *Summary: Before a girl named Buffy moved to Sunnydale, the Master gets a visit from an old friend, Count vonCount. *Why I like it: While this seems like an odd combination, it somehow works. It really draws you into the story, but beware, there is some... unpleasant imagery. You'll never see Count vonCount the same way again... ;Seeking the Incomplete by Marz1 *Canons: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Fullmetal Alchemist - Rated T *Writing Status: Incomplete *Warnings: Some violence *Summary: Willow attempts to use alchemy to bring Buffy back from the dead, and the Slayer ends up in Amestris. *Why I like it: The summary does not do this story justice. It's nicely written and the characters are characterized well... but it's quite long and hasn't been updated in a long time. ;Enigmatic Absurdities by Eponine- Rated T *Canons: Angel and House - Rated T *Writing Status: Complete *Warnings: Some character exaggeration *Summary: What would happen if the House team had to diagnose vampirism? *Why I Like it: A hilarious crossover that features enjoyable interactions between the Scooby Gang and the doctors. ;Lost in the Woods by Aardwolf - Rated M *Writing Status: Complete *Warnings: Violence and swearing *Summary: Captain Picard’s bad day just got a lot worse, courtesy of Q. Which is nothing compared to the day Malcolm Reynolds is about to have when River starts babbling about the kindly t’ien lung and his curious bunny rabbit… ST:TNG/Firefly crossover. ;No Good Deed by Aardwolf - Rated M *Writing Status: Complete *Warnings: see above *Summary: Shaking the pillars of heaven is all very heroic, and can pay extremely well. But Malcolm Reynolds always suspected surviving the rain of debris afterward separates the truly mighty from the merely squished and icky… Sequel to Lost In The Woods. *Why I like it: Okay, the first one focuses mainly on the TNG cast, while the second is mostly focused on the characters of Firefly. But still, it’s a good story, and the end of this duology is – in my honest opinion - far more satisfying then what happened in Firefly canon… ;The Wedding Crashers by DasMervin - rated M *Canons: Supernatural and Twilight *Writing Status: Complete *Summary: After four years on her own, Leah thought she'd escaped her dismal old life at La Push. but when she's called home to attend Jacob and Renesmee's wedding, she brings a little company, and the stage is set for her old and new lives to collide. COMPLETE. *Warnings: Language, themes, violence, and some sexual innuendo. Also spoilers for Supernatural up to season 6. * Why I like it: A gloriously cathartic read as the Winchester brothers (and Castiel) poke holes into the vampires' smug, self-aggrandizing ways. ;Satellite Eyes by Geyahi- rated PG *Canons: Twilight and Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Writing Status: Complete *Summary: Edward gets to try out his "romantic" speeches on a woman who's both more critical and less adoring than Bella. * Why I like it: The reason is obvious - Buffy shoots down all of Edward's attempts to be romantic in a very satisfying way. ;The Case of the Red Walls by SqueezboxJoe - rated General audiences *Canons: Sherlock and Redwall *Writing Status: Complete *Summary: When Martin, warrior of Redwall, is killed mysteriously, Abbess Tansy send for the only creatures in Mossflower who might be able to solve the case: the otter detective, Sherlock Holmes, and his friend,ex-Long Patrol hedgehog John Watson. Needless to say, there are some artistic differences. Set between Pearls of Lutra and The Long Patrol in Redwall chronology. * Why I like it: ;Broken Cycles by DocMui - rated T *Canons: Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Doctor Who, plus a few others form a variety of series *Writing Status: Complete *Summary: Time and again, Homura Akemi has tried the impossible: To prevent Madoka Kaname from becoming a Magical Girl. Each time, she's failed. this time, she isn't alone. this time, there might just be hope from an unlikely source. Hope can be salvation or damnation. Which will it be, this one last time? * Why I like it: It takes the time to explain details the original anime didn't bother with, not to mention is fixes one of the biggest problems I have with the series (not going into details because Spoilers.) Doctor Who ;The Doctor and the King of Pop by foreverx - rated K *Writing Status: Complete *Summary: The Doctor has a poignant encounter with Michael Jackson, the legendary King of Pop. *Why I Like It: While certainly an odd concept, by the end, you'll be in tears. You want the Doctor to save Michael, even though you know he can't... all in all, a touching tribute to the King of Pop. Gravity Falls ;Flat Dreams by Pengychan - rated T *Writing Status: Complete *Summary: Bill came into existence in a tightly regulated world, and it chafed him raw. But he never thought there may be other dimensions out there, until he found the memoirs of someone long gone... *Why I Like it: It gives a backstory for Bill Cipher that really gives him some depth - metaphorically speaking. And the parallels between certain characters really adds to the story. Harry Potter ;A Bad Week at the Wizengamot by Disobedience Writer - rated M *Writing Status: Complete *Warnings: A bit of violence and... unpleasant imagery, also possible OOCness *Summary: What would have happened if Harry had been convicted by the Wizengamot after defending himself from dementors before his fifth year at Hogwarts? Humorous! Followup stories on Sirius Black plus Cornelius Fudge's attempt at becoming a dark lord. *Why I Like It: As someone who has considerable disdain for how the Wizarding World treated Harry Potter in the books, this was almost a breath of fresh air for me. It's oddly cathartic, seeing how everything falls around Fudge, and how it is rebuilt. ;How Xenophilous Lovegood Saved Britain by Arpad Huntra - Rated T *Writing Status: Complete *Summary: Gabrielle writes a letter to Harry. Changes occur. Xeno saves the country. Massively AU, contains numerous memos. One-shot. *Why I Like It: Like the above, it's sort of a "what if" tale depicting certain alterations to the Wizarding World, leading to a better outcome for - almost - everybody. ;Death and King's Cross by scithian file - Rated T *Writing Status: Complete *Summary: Spoilers, One shot Who was to know Death had etiquette enough to be personalized? Ensemble fic. *Why I Like It: A sweet look at the afterlifes of characters who died in the last few books, and will even leave you misty-eyed by the end. ;Wish Carefully by Ten Toes - Rated T *Writing Status: Complete *Summary: REVISED. One-shot told by Lucius Malfoy. What might happen if the Death Eaters got what they wished for... *Why I Like it: Another delightfully cathartic read that points out the folly of the Death Eaters in a very satisfying way. Kingdom Hearts ;The Mouse Who Would Be King by Organization IV *Writing Status: Complete *Summary: The story of how Mickey Mouse became king of Disney Castle is not the fairy tale it may first seem. *Why I Like It: A terrific story that details how Mickey Mouse went from a troublemaker to a great king, with lots of continuity nods. ;A Sorrow of Magpies by Luc Court - Rated T *Writing Status: Complete *Warnings: Lots of purple prose *Summary: Spoilers for KH1, CoM, KH2. Every Organization has to start somewhere. A look at the Nobodies and how they learn the rules of an existence they never expected. *Why I Like It: An interesting look at the backstory of Organization XIII (even if some of it is non-canon by now)... if you don't mind copious amounts of purple prose. Marvel Universe ;Commentary by Adrian Tullberg - Rated K+ *Writing Status: Complete *Summary: Some people have something to say about the events of Civil War. Crossover. *Why I Like It: Basically, a quick summary of Marvel's Civil War... on the Daily Show. Anyone familiar with said show will enjoy the barbed jabs at the problems with the storyline. ;Devil in the Details by Ultiman92 - Rated K+ *Writing Status: Complete *Summary: Mephisto got more out of the deal than anyone ever suspected. The real One More Day. *Why I Like it: As someone who despised the "One More Day"story line, this is an interesting and plausible reason for why Mephisto would want Peter and Mary-Jane's marriage. ;Breaking the Deal by NKSCF - Rated T *Writing Status: Complete *Summary: After fighting Z-list villains, Spider-Man finds the former Dr. Strange, who tells him he's caused damage to reality, and he needs to fix it. With Strange's guidance, Spider-Man sets off to fix his mistakes, not knowing the consequences of his actions. *Why I Like It: This might be a Fix Fic, but it's an enjoyable one that involves lots and lots of characters working together to fix what is generally considered a bad storyline. ;Not a Typical Civil War by Clownwithachainsaw - Rated T * Writing Status: Complete * Summary: Stamford explodes. Friends choose sides. Spider-man reveals his identity. This is just my story about how the Civil War should have gone. *Why I Like It: Another retreading of the Civil War storyline... and another version that makes one wish that this is what actually happened... Mass Effect ;Fight for the Lost by Lux Dragon - Rated M *Writing Status: Work in Progress *Warnings: Violence, swearing, some... sexuality *Summary: Entire human colonies are vanishing. To save humanity, the galaxy's best and toughest individuals come together to form an unlikely team, all led by one very specific man. Novelization of Mass Effect 2. Default Male/Paragade/Multi-Class. Shepard/Miranda *Why I like it: An epic novelization of Mass Effect 2, full of the action and character interactions that made this game memorable. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ;Let me Play Among the Stars by l0x0r - Rated K *Writing Status: Complete *Summary: A look back to before Luna was Nightmare Moon. To how she acquired her cutie mark, and how she changed into a pony so full of anger that she transformed and had to be banished to the moon. *Why I Like It: A sad, sweet look at Luna in the past and what compelled her to become Nightmare Moon, and how she's dealing with it. ;The Elements of Gaming by Ryden and Xephfyre - Rated T *Writing Status: Possibly Dead by this point *Warnings: A bit of video game-related violence and swearing *Summary: On behalf of the Canterlot University of Electrical Engineering, Princess Celestia sends her star pupil a mysterious contraption she wants her to test out. Can the mane six overcome this new challenge, even if it costs them their sanity? *Why I Like It: An amusing story that shows various "ponyized" video games and how the characters react to them, making you wonder what game they'l parody next. ;Discorded Pony POV series and Rehamonized Pony POV series by Alex Warlorn (also has its own TVTropes page here) *Writing Status: In Progress *Warnings: Considerable amounts of Nightmare Fuel at times *Summary: POV A progressive collection of POVs of the ponies as Discord breaks them one by one. Meant to be read as a whole. POV Discord's beaten, and everything is right with the world. But the damage that you can't see with your eyes can't be healed in a day. *Why I Like It: A terrific story that takes an in-depth look at the affect Discord had on the characters and what comes after. It's more of a psychological look at the effects Discording would have on a pony... and the aftermath is not always pleasant. ;Marionettes by Kendell - rated T *Writing Status: Complete *Summary: Trixie's life was going perfectly fine. Better than fine. She has everything she has and more... until she finds herself the target of mysterious pursuers that seem dedicated to capturing her no matter the cost. Now Trixie must unravel the mystery of who these strange ponies are and what they're truly after. Rated T just in case. *Why I Like it: The story is a delightful skewering of the "Villain of the Week" trope with plenty of twists and turns. Naruto ;The Nine Broken Mirrors by Aiyen - Rated M * Writing Status: Possibly Dead * Summary: When Suna attacks, Naruto and Gaara must abandon Konoha, find the other jinchuuriki, and unlock the secrets of the Village of Shadows, or all is lost. But it is only six years later, when Konoha comes demanding help, that the last Great War begins. * Why I Like It: A different look at Jinchuuruki than the canon (and a slightly better one in my opinion), with OCs you can genuinely care about. Be warned, though: if you're like me, it won't help your view of humanity any... ;Workplace by Riz-I - Rated T * Writing Status: Complete * Why I Like It: A fun AU with the Naruto cast in a modern-day office. For some reason it was taken off FF.net, but never fear, there is a backup site... ;Yet again with a little extra help by Third Fang - Rated M * Writing Status: Complete with a sequel Take Two Round Two * Summary: Things didn't go so well this time after Danzo betrayed konoha and joined Akatsuki. As the Kyubi was being removed from Naruto however, an unexpected stranger arrived to change all for the better... maybe. NaruHina timetravel some oc please review * Why I Like It: A fun fanfic with OCs who, while somewhat overpowered, are still immensely entertaining to read about. It helps the author doesn't exactly let them get away with the stupid things they do. This story might not be for everyone, though. One Piece ;Marie D. Suesse and the Mystery Pirate Age by Phalanx - Rated T * Writing Status: Complete * Summary: A girl from the real world falls into the One Piece world and finds herself on the 'Thousand Sunny'. But why is the ship deserted? What happened to the crew? And how do Trafalgar Law, the Heart Pirates, and the so-called Pirate Queen factor in all of this? A contemplative, comprehensive take on OCs, Mary Sues and their parodies, all deconstructed with a macabre twist. -COMPLETED- * Why I Like It: As mentioned in the summary, this is a fic about Mary Sues... all the while taking a deconstructive, and even deep, look into the concept. I can't recommend this one enough for people who like Mary Sue deconstructions. Pirates of the Caribbean ;Jack to the Future: a Random Chronicle by Jennifer Lynn Weston - Rated K+ * Writing Status: Complete * Summary: Suppose Jack found that Fountain of Youth, and it worked. What historical events might he have witnessed, or even participated in? Here's some possibilities. Posted in the order I think of them, rather than when they happened. Chapters are rated K - T. * Why I Like It: An interesting story that takes a look at various historical events... as through the eyes of everyone's favorite pirate captain. About halfway through, however, the story takes a different turn... with with a special guest. I won't say anything else and give it away. Redwall ;Surviving the Sues by storiewriter - Rated K+ *Writing Status: Complete *Summary: Redwall has fallen, Mossflower has been overrun, and the Mary Sues doing it are almost unstoppable. The only resistance left is the Secret SueSlayer Society of Salamandastron, and their strength dwindles with each passing season. How can they win this? * Why I Like it: I enjoy pretty much anything involving taking down Mary Sues, so this is an enjoyable read... though be warned, all the sueish description will likely make you sick to your stomach. Steven Universe ;Little Rebellions by Dragon Elexus - rated T *Writing Status: Complete *Warnings: Some intense moments *Summary: Not all Pearls have the chance to run off to another planet and take up arms. not all fights are grand and romantic. these are the little rebellions- little, but just as defiant. *Why I Like it: A collection of vignettes depicting what it's like for the Pearls under the Gem Empire and how they rebel against it. Twilight ;The Meadow Scene: Redone by Aradia Lestat-Mine Ue - Rated K *Writing Status: Complete *Summary: Edward seemed to take a deep breath, and then he stepped out into the bright glow of the midday sun... What if when Bella saw Edward's true for she didn't see perfection? Instead she saw a monster. Oneshot. *Why I Like It: This fic takes an infamous scene from Twilight... and turns it on its head. It even manages to give Bella a personality, believe it or not. Makes one wish this was how the book really went... ;moves in mysterious ways by lisse - Rated K+ *Writing Status: Complete *Summary: Sometimes the prey evolves, or at least learns how to issue restraining orders. Metafic. *Why I Like It: Sort of a role reversal for Edward and Bella… only this one has a different outcome, and all for the better, if you ask me… Category:PPC Rec Center